Thingy and the Thinker
by Fan of U
Summary: "I can't believe this! My mission is to...to babysit this...this...slobbering creature!"


He knew this was a bad idea. A bad idea that couldn't really be avoided to begin with. It was a decision he made and he was going to go through with it all the way. And now, standing in front of the entrance of his main target, he took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly.'This is a bad idea.'

Knock Knock

"Come in."

The entrance opened and he walked inside casually."Hey, Gibson."

"Oh, hello Chiro. What can I do for you?"

The boy watched the blue monkey type rapidly on his computer and mumble a bunch of words he didn't understand."Well, you see...I have a mission for you."The clicking sound of the keyboard stopped. Gibson looked at him with a curious look on his face.

"A mission?"

"Yeah."

"...What do you have behind your back?"

"The mission..."

"Pardon?"

Chiro chuckled nervously and revealed what he was holding behind his back with both hands...by throwing it straight towards Gibson."Catch!"He yelled and quickly left the lab. He went straight towards Auntauri's room and sat crossed legged in front of him. The sliver monkey looked at him in question.

"Should I be aware-"

"Nope. No, let's just start our meditation session."

"...Very well."

* * *

He yelped as he catched the blue blur in his hands. His mind didn't register quick enough for him to know just what was thrown at him as his leader's action caught him by surprise. As he stared and blinked at the thing he caught before his fur paled."Thingy! You're my mission?!"

The little furball squealed happily and tried to lick his face.

Gibson yelped again and dropped Thingy. The blue monkey hid took a few steps back to keep his distance from it. Red eyes looked at him and a whimper escaped from the little guy."I can't believe this! My mission is to...to babysit this...this...slobbering creature?!"

Thingy whimpered and took tiny jumps towards him.

He panicked and took a few more steps back until he hit the wall."Don't you dare come anywhere closer to me!"He screamed slightly as the blue furball made a big jump and landed on its head. Gibson closed his eyes tightly and was about to grab it away, until he felt it shaking on his head. Then, a purr followed along with a small nuzzle added as well.

Gibson facepalmed and blushed in embarrassment.'I don't believe this...this can't be happening.'Walking over to his computer, he continued his work and tried to ignore the creature's purring.'Why me? Out of all the possible victims to deal with such a minor, yet bothersome task, it just had to be me.'

Purr...

He frowned and stopped typing."Will you stop purring? I'm trying to concentrate!"Thingy squealed and jumped on his keyboard."Hey!"

Lick

"Augh!"Gibson yelled in disgust and wiped his face furiously with his mechanical hands."Why you filthy, despicable-"A whimper suddenly caught his ears and looked at the small furball with its eyes starting to tear up. He sighed.

He didn't like Thingy. Thingy may be looked upon as cute and playful to the eyes of his teammates, but not him. He found the thing repulsive and annoying. It saved his life, and practically the whole team and all of Suggazoom, and he was truly grateful for it, but thats it. He helped Thingy find a home, that was also a companion as an added bonus, along with the team and that's it.

They were even...not counting all the havoc he caused when Chiro decided to keep him as a pet for awhile...

Why the creature needed to be looked after, he didn't know. Why Chiro chose him of all other candidates to be the one responsible for it, he still wasn't sure. How long did he have to look after it, he hoped it wouldn't have to be long. One thing he was sure of was the fact that he had a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. His heart felt heavy, too.

As much as he despised Thingy...seeing it cry was starting to make him feel dissapointed in himself and uncomfortable.

He sighed.'Again...why me?'Slowly getting up, he observed Thingy and carefully petted it slowly."There, there, Thingy...it's alright."

Thingy sniffles and whimpered a little, looking at him with big, shimmering eyes.

"I'm...sorry for my behavior. In my defense, however, you should be more civilized and careful. You may be a wild animal of some sorts, but I would think you would have the mental capacity of having a sense of reason. Especially, after all these months with Q."He sighed.

'I wonder how much trouble you were over there...'

Lick

Gibson shuddered and flinched as the small creature licked his face yet again. Only this time, and he hated to admit, it wasn't so bad. It was still disgusting to him sure, but not as much as before. He guessed it was Thingy's way of showing his forgiveness, and for that, he couldn't really do much and let it lick away at his face.'To think your pink saliva saved me and everyone else...'

He tried to shove it away, but to no avail. He sighed and tried to reason with it."I believe that's enough now."

Lick

"Right now."

Lick Lick

"I'm not going to get any work done today because of you am I?"

Thingy squealed and cuddled his chest.

He sighed again and petted the little furball once again. Thingy purred and smiled in delight. Seeing this, Gibson couldn't help the small smile forming on his face."You are very troublesome for such a tiny creature."

Squeal

"Filthy and illogical."

Purr...

"Irrationally unreasonable and...playful."

Nuzzle

"Fluffy and...and soft and..."

Lick

He frowned and wiped the pink saliva off his face again. He glared at the small, blue furball's and watched it giggle. It looked up to him with shining eyes and shook in joy. Gibson's smile crept its way up to his face again. A chuckled escaped his lips and picked up Thingy with both of his hands.

"Inexplicably Adorable."

Thingy squealed again and licked his face continuously for awhile, only this time, Gibson didn't seem to mind.

'That blue furball is starting to grown on me a little...'


End file.
